


The Boy King: Pilot

by maydei



Series: TBK and Extras [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Complete, Everybody Lives, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Sam 'Boy King of Hell' Winchester, Screenplay/Script Format, Telepathy, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teleplay version of The Boy King: Pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy King: Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boy King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576019) by [maydei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei). 



> It's glorious being a screenwriting student when you can get literal credit for fanfiction and nobody questions it.
> 
> This is meant to be a one-hour drama. It is 57 pages in length.

[](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/10/screen-shot-2013-09-11-at-1-31-09-am1.png) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk2.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk3.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk4.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk5.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk6.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk7.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk8.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk9.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk10.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk11.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk12.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk13.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk14.jpg)[](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk15.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk16.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk17.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk18.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk19.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk20.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk21.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk22.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk23.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk24.jpg)[](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk25.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk26.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk27.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk28.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk29.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk30.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk31.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk32.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk33.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk34.jpg)[](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk35.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk36.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk37.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk38.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk39.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk40.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk41.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk42.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk43.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk44.jpg)[](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk45.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk46.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk47.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk48.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk49.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk50.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk51.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk52.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk53.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk54.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk55.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk56.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk57.jpg) [](http://tobijq.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/tbk58.jpg)


End file.
